Kidnapped
by Twilight2277
Summary: When someone from Lightning's past kidnaps her how will she escape... or will she die there?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in Lightning's house, I thought I went to bed in my own. I went to Serah's bedroom, I didn't see anything, I went into the living room … nothing.

Then I went to look in the bathroom but then I sensed movement in her bedroom, I went to her door and knocked.

I heard small whimpers then sudden screams.

"Light!" I screamed and I forced the door open but there was nothing again other then a broken window and a lot of blood.

I saw a knife on the ground, it was clean.

Then a note next to it.

I woke up screaming, what was that?

I picked up my mobile and dialled Lightning's number, she picked up.

"Lightning!" I shouted

"Hope?" she said, Lightning sounded startled by the sudden shout.

"Are you okay?!"

"Um, yeah… Why?"

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare I guess" I whimpered.

"Its okay. Everyone has nightmares" she said softly, she always had a thing about comfort. Yes, she may seem scary but really she isn't really, she is one of the sweetest people I know.

"I better go back to sleep" After saying goodbye I hung up and went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up still a little disturbed by the nightmare, I got ready for work and left.

I worked in the Guardian Corps with Lightning, she was one of the bosses and I worked under her.

I got to work and I overheard soldiers talking about murderer that has escaped last night.

I got worried usually she'd be out here bossing someone around but she isn't, I walked towards her office.

I knocked on the office door.

"Enter" I heard her say, I entered seeing her standing at her window.

"Sergeant, are you okay?"

She nods slowly.

"I heard about the killer that escaped, I thought you'd be out there preparing to go and find him?"

She nods.

"I just can't Hope, I am sorry" she says in a small voice "Because of what happened its pretty hard" we went back to that day when she nearly died capturing him and when I heard she was missing

Lightning

I walked around looking for him not expecting anything, we found out who killed my father back when I was young and he is running around here.

I heard something by the tree so I went to check it out, when I got here I just saw a wooden doll; like the one I had when I was a little girl.

I picked it up and looked at it for a second I saw unaware of my surroundings and something hit my head and I grunted in pain as I felt a hand grab my neck and lift me off the ground.

I couldn't breath.

I felt his grip tighten as my back was slammed to the tree.

"Oh lookie what we have here, I didn't know Nathan had a daughter" he smirked seeing my name tag.

I glared at him struggling against his strong grip, a fist went into my stomach as I cried out in pain.

"Now you are going to come with me quietly" My face was going blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Like hell I would!" I snapped.

I sank my nails in his hand but he didn't let go instead me drove his fist into my stomach again.

"unless you want your squad murdered I suggest you stay quiet and come with me!" he threatened, Hope was in my squad. I can't let anything happen to him.

I nodded agreeing with him.

He moved my back from the tree and threw me to the ground, he got on my back and tied my hand together.

Then the murderer grabbed my hair and forced me to my feet, he dragged me along.

Hope

The squad and me stood waiting for Lightning to show up.

Suddenly a soldier ran to me panicking, he held her cape in his hand.

"I found this ripped on a tree! And there's blood on it!" he panicked handing me the cape.

"Oh no" Hope thought.

I turned to face the squad they were all panicking.

"Search party again!" I shouted, one of our soldiers got lost a few days ago but we found him being mauled by a bear.

We got our guns out and split up to find Lightning.

I walked around no sign of Lightning, I sighed then suddenly a scream came from the distance.

"Light!" I screamed.

Lightning

I laid on the ground face down, I gave up fighting knowing it was useless. I felt cold from not having my turtle neck on now, I also felt helpless, scared. He walked up to me laughing.

"You Bitch" he chuckled before grabbing my hair and lifting my head off the ground before turning me around.

He sat on top of me holding my hands over my head.

Suddenly he screamed out loud and fell unconscious, Hope ran to me pushing him off me.

He hand-cuffed the murderer and kneeled next to me.

Hope

After hand-cuffing him I kneeled next to Lightning, I noticed her breathing was laboured and she had bruising on her abdomen.

I held her head and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. I could feel my shirt getting wet from… Tears? I noticed she was crying.

"Ssh, its okay. You'll be okay" I comforted cuddling her in my arms. I looked at my hands there was blood on them. "Oh shit" He said, she has a broken head she needs medical treatment right away.

"Light, I am going to lie you on the ground" he said placing her head on the grass, I tried to get up but she grabbed my shirt.

"Don't leave me!" Lightning sobbed.

"I'm not going to" I said, I got my radio out.

"I found her meet me at the fountain, I managed to catch the killer as well"

"I was actually shocked you were crying" I thought.

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her.

"No-one is going to leave you alone this time Light, I'll make sure of it" I smiled

She nodded and we walked out of her office.

After a long day of work I went home. I went straight to bed.

Serah

I walked through the door with Snow.

"Where's your sister?" Snow asked, that was a very good question.

I shrugged and walked into her room and saw nothing more then clothes, I turned the light on so I could see and all I saw was blood everywhere.

I screamed in terror at the sight that sent Snow running to me armed.

"What's wrong?" he yelled then he saw the blood.

"I'll call the Guardian Corps!" Snow panicked getting his phone out to call the Guardian Corps.

I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes and I went to call our friends.

Vanille

I jumped startled then I realized that it was just the phone, I yawned and accepted the call.

"Hi-"

"Lights Missing!"

I scratched my head trying to piece together what she said.

"Say that again?"

"Lightning been taken!" Serah yelled making a big screech through the phone.

"I'll be right over" I said getting out of bed and rushing to Fang's room to wake her.

"Fang wake up!" I commanded in a stern voice.

Fang

"Fang Wake up!" Vanille commanded, it was extremely rare for her to have a voice like that usually she'd be tickling me awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting out of bed.

Hope

We were all in the living room with Soldiers walking in and out collecting evidence with the Criminalists.

"I didn't tell you guys something I should have told you, especially you Serah. I'm really sorry, she didn't want anyone to know to know"

I sighed and looked down sadly.

"We caught the man who murdered your father Serah"

"Why are you so upset, that's amazing Hope! Why would you-"

"Because I needed to! Last night he escaped, I should have known he'd go after your sister. Because of what happened and-"

Sazh stood up suddenly.

"What happened, get to it boy!" Sazh yelled at me.

"She went to look for him by herself, she was attacked! When I found her she was in tears and terrified!"

"That is hard to believe" Fang said, I know everyone was thinking it.

"Well, its true. She was crying and she need to get treatment" Serah hugged her husband and everyone started to feel worried.

Thanks for reading, tell me if you want this to carry on J


	2. Chapter 2

Serah

I couldn't sleep all night, Snow couldn't either. We were too worried to sleep, I laid awake in bed with Snow who I thought was asleep.

"Can't sleep?" Snow suddenly asked turning around to face Serah, I shook my head.

"I can't sleep either I'm too worried about…" I placed my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Don't say her name" I said sadly turning away from my husband. I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep but it never happened.

I was up in the morning with coffee sitting on the sofa with my phone next to me, Snow walked in with purple circles around his eyes. I had purple circles as well since I haven't slept.

"Waiting by the phone again?" Snow asked, I nodded quickly.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door, I got off the sofa placing the mug on the floor and picking up the phone to go to the door.

I opened the door to see a pink-headed woman at the door with a bandage around her head.

"Lightning?!" I snapped dropping the phone.  
"Sorry, I had to go to the hospital. I was going to call you but then my phone died" She said.

"Lightning! I thought something happened to you!" I yelled.

"Like what?"

"I thought you've been kidnapped!" I scolded.

Lightning sighed placing her hand on her forehead and rubbing it gently, I could see the blood stained bandage.

"I'm sorry" She apologized. I heard Snow approach then I heard a gasp.

"Lightning!" He suddenly shouted out.

"I HIT MY HEAD!" Lightning yelled dangerously and sternly, she always had a strang relationship with Snow.

"Bu…ut… that's impossible, you can't have JUST hit your head too have that much blood in your room and to be let out only a day after hitting your head that HARD!" Snow shouted.

Lightning shoved him, I was expecting him to fall over like he'd usually but this time he didn't. Even Snow was shocked at this from his face. Lightning groaned and pushed past us to go to her room.

Hope

In the morning, I woke up from the sound of a phone ringing. I picked it up yawning.

"Hello" I got out in between my yawns.

"Hope, Light has come back" Serah had said with a little anger in her voice.

"Wait? She has come back?" I said confused.

"Yes… apparently she went to the hospital because she hit her head and it was bleeding"

I rolled my eyes.

"Without calling you?" Then I thought she can't she left her phone behind.

"Her phone died"

"But, she left her phone behind?" Hope said scratching his head.

Lightning

I walk up to my room which seemed to have been cleaned, I looked under my bed to see my broken phone from the 'incident'.

I lied about hitting my head well I did but I have quite a lot of injuries from what really happened.

I shut the door and locked it, I knew my sister will be curious since I never lock my door.

I turned on my TV there was unknown cameras I put around the house. Some of the footage was years old.

I turned on the basement one and went to the last saved footage…

CAMERA (LIGHTNING)

Lightning went down to the basement to turn on the hot water she touched the machine but heard something in the shadows, she pulled out her phone and cast Shellga and Protect on herself.

"Hello, you aren't supposed to be here!" she shouted, Lightning wasn't armed so she relied on her senses. It came very quick, she fell onto the dirty glass table as she felt herself being shoved. The glass shattered underneath her as shards pierced into her back and waist. Blood dripped from her head and her back.

She winced as she tried to get off the broken table but then collapsed after shouting out in pain, Suddenly something ran up the stairs, Lightning sucked up the pain and got of the table, the blood covered her clothes.

She walked up the stairs slowly, struggling. When she got up the stairs she went to her draws and taken out a gun that only she knows about.

She heard crashes in her room, she taken the risk and opened the door.

"Who's in here!" Lightning yelled feeling more of the blood drip from her head and on to the floor.

She felt something hit her from the back of the head and she fell to the ground. She cried out.

When she was on the floor, she saw her attacker. She panicked and picked up her gun shaking and pulled the trigger, she heard a bang but nothing came out of it.

"It took out the firing pin Claire" He said, he sounded amused. He took out a knife and was about to stab it in her but then there was a voice.

"Miss Farron, I know your in there please may you open up, we need to talk to you"

Her attacker ran to the window and jumped out.

"Wait a sec" She shouted out, Lightning got up and put a hat on and a coat to cover up the blood.

Then she struggled to the door and opened it, Amodor stood in of her with guardian corps soldiers.

"Lightning Farron, I need to make sure you are okay because we are going searching for him again" He said.

I nodded.

"I can't come I kinda hurt myself" Lightning said professionally trying to bite the pain down, she dug her nails into her palm secretly, hard enough that it became to bleed. She could feel the stabbing pain of the cuts.

They left and she went into the kitchen to heal herself a little with bandages and some cure spells, Her cure spells were not strong enough to heal her properly but they'll make her look like she fell down the stairs and smashed through a window or something glass.

Lightning

I heard someone trying to open the door, I turned the TV off quickly and put on a jacket to hide the cuts.

"Lightning? Did you lock the door?" Serah asked through the wood. I unlocked it and opened it slightly.

"Serah?"

"I need to talk to you" Serah said sternly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, heard Serah sigh.

"Open Door Now!" Serah commanded, I rolled my eyes and opened the door. She walked in then glared at me.

"Why didn't you bring your phone to the hospital?" Serah asked in her sternly voice with her arms crossed, usually this means… if you don't tell me the truth you'll wish you had…

"I did" I lied.

"Your phone was smashed in this ROOM, what really happened?!" Serah yelled, I felt a shiver down my spine.

I remained silent, I looked away from her.

"LIGHTNING! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Serah screamed. I backed off a little.

I gulped

"CLAIRE! I SWEAR I WILL BEAT IT OUT OF YOU IF I NEED TO" Serah threatened.

I suddenly felt really dizzy. Serah then grabbed my shoulders and begun to shake me violently.

Then she suddenly stopped.

"C-Claire" Serah said with her voice full of concern when I started to tilt side ways.

Serah

After shaking Lightning she started to look weird, then she fell sideways falling unconscious.

"C-Claire"

Then she fell

"CLAIRE!" I screamed the heard Snow run into the room and rush to her.

"Serah, what did you do?" I heard I turned around and Hope was at the door panicking, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt Claire, I swear… I was trying to get her to tell me what happened and then she just fell" I cried.

"Come on put her on the sofa" Hope shouted leading Snow with Lightning in his arms to the sofa.

I followed Snow.

Snow placed Lightning on the couch.

Snow

I placed Lightning on the couch then the bloody cuts on her hand caught my eye.

"Serah! Get some bandages" I told her, she obeyed. I know she felt guilty for scaring Lightning like this, but I didn't think she can be so scared to pass out.

Serah returned with bandages they looked clean and new.

"New? When did we get new bandages?" Snow asked, Serah shrugged. I started wrapping them around her hand.

Serah

I watched my husband apply the bandages to my sister as she laid unconscious on the sofa. Hope suddenly turned to me.

"I'll beat it out of you if you don't tell me what happened?" Hope asked smirking.

"Don't go there!" I snapped before walking towards Snow and my unconscious sister.

"Hope, go into the basement and get a thermometer. I think Light has a fever" Snow said.

Hope left.

Hope

I went down to the basement then to see something I wasn't expecting. I saw a glass table where the glass has shattered.

I went to inspect it; last time the glass wasn't shattered.

Then I saw around the wood blood, who fell on this table?

"Hey Serah!" I yelled up the stairs and I watched Serah run down to the basement.

"What?" She asked

I pointed to the table, Serah was pretty shocked as she walked over the shattered glass to the table.

"Who fell on here?" I asked, but Serah only responded with a shrug.

"You think L-Lightning fell on this table or was…?"

"I didn't think Lightning would fall onto a table and break the glass by accident unless she was shoved or was knocked over, which is quite unlikely" Serah said.

Serah then turned to me.

"Should we call the Guardian Corps? To tell them that she wasn't kidnapped and that she may have seriously hurt herself" Serah said in a very soft, little voice.

Lightning

I opened my eyes slowly to feel something wet on my forehead.

"Lightning? You okay Sis?" The man asked.

"I-I-I told y-you I-I'm n-n-not-t yo-ur sis-s-ster" I stammered recognizing Snows voice, he laughed.

"Glad your back Sis"

Then I heard a noise, and I thought I saw a shadow moving through my fuzzy vision.

"Wh-wh-what I-is th-that?" I stammered again pointing to the corner.

Snow laughed as I stared to the corner of the room.

"Hallucinating now?" He chuckled, I glared at him.

Serah and Hope walked up the stairs and when Serah saw me she gave out a deafening squeal and hugged me in a death grip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am really sorry, I didn't think… Please" She begged into my ear as she tightened the hug more until I can't breath at all.

"Serah"

She responded with a nodding head.

"I can't breath"

She pulled away as I gasped for air as they were forced out of my lungs with Serah's death grip.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" She apologized once again.

"It is okay, I am going to live"

Hope was on the floor laughing at Serah's reaction holding his stomach which I guess was hurting from laughing to much.

Snow walked over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"I'm going to my room" I mumbled getting off the sofa to be immediately pushed down.

"No, you need to rest" Serah said to me softly trying not to cause me to pass out again. I let out a sigh and laid back down since there is no point protesting.

Serah

During the night, Claire hasn't moved from the sofa and I now asleep. From the rising and falling of her chest.

I went to turn the oven on in the kitchen and left it to heat up while I went to get something from the freezer which is in the garage, I picked up and torch and went out the back and walked in opening the other garage door. I turned on the flashlight and walked to the other side of the garage and opened the freezer, I took out Hash Browns. Suddenly the hairs on my neck stood up and I turned around to see a tall man in black clothing, he SEEMED unarmed but I am not sure if he is hiding a weapon.

I bit my lip trying to control my shaking, I gulped silently with the light shined at his face.

"Who are you?" I ask hiding the stuttering in my voice.

"That isn't important now I need information" He said, his voice was husky like the colour brown or black.

"Information?"

I stepped back so far my back was touching the small freezer.

"Claire"

My eyes fluttered.

"How do you know Lightning's real name?" I ask, my hand shook holding the flashlight.

"I knew her father, sad little thing when she found out what happened to her father"

Suddenly something in my mind was telling me to run or attack, but my heart is saying stay he might be a nice guy?

How could he be a nice guy he cornered me and knew my sisters name is Claire and that voice.

"I am going to ask one time nicely, give me information" He threatened I can hear the threat.

"No, I do not know you!"

I felt a hand grip my throat.  
"I hate to have to snap your throat… and kill off your family. Tell me everything and I'll leave you and your family alone"

He tightened around my throat to prove a point.

"Okay, I'll tell you anything just don't hurt me or my family!" I begged, tears streaming down.

"She has problems with her legs and arms, she snapped them but Vanille and Hope healed them but she never let them rest after that. And she is traumatized from an attack, she hit her head and if you stress her out she passes out" I chosen not to go on anymore.

He turned away to leave and walked out of the garage door.

Thanks for reading tell me if you want this to carry on…

I did spend ages writing this chapter before you wonder why this has not been updated lol.

But I hope you enjoyed it, I might as well carry this on but I'd like your opinions as well and ideas of suffering or well just good ideas that I might use to make this story better and stuff.

Once again thanks for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE IS HERE!**

 **Oh Yeah if you're a fan of Lightning don't be offended, I really like her too… wait why am I doing this again, oh yeah I am practising gory stuff… I better shut up now!**

Serah

I sat on the bed my thoughts going wild, did I really tell him my sisters secret. Is my sister going to be safe? I hope she is, he promise not to hurt my family and Lightning is my sister. Part of my family.

 _ **Knock Knock**_

 _"Who is it now?" I_ thought spitefully. "Who is it?!" I said in a bit of an attitude. "Serah? Its me, are you okay?" Claire's gentle voice pierced the air.

 _"Shit, she is now curious... Kinda"_ I walked to the door, and swung it open the door smashing the wall. _"Hopefully that didn't make the wall crumble"_ Claire stood in front of the door. "Is there something you're not telling me Serah" I forgot my sister is terrifyingly smart... Damn.

"Hey Sis..." A silence came between us, a very long heartbreaking silence. I looked up at her and then opened my mouth to speak but her phone rang. She grabbed her new phone and placed it to her ear.

"Farron Residence... I'll be there right away!" She says and leaves leaving me alone, it was like she forgotten me already. I walk back into my room considering to call Guardian Corps or just forget what happened.

Lightning

I arrived at the Guardian Corps I get brought to the morgue by Amodor, he opens the door and I walk inside. There was a body shaped figure on the table covered up by white blankets.

The man who was in charge of the morgue, with sad eyes grabbed the top of the blanket where the head is and pulled the blanket from the corpse body. On the table was a young girl with purple hair and long black eyelashes, she had a deep cut on her forehead.

"She died from blunt-force trauma..." Amodor said sadly, the girl looked around 10 to 13 years old. "Why are you showing me this?" I ask stoic as ever... seeing her was sad especially seeing that deep cut on her head.

"Because..." Amodor begun as he grabbed the girls arm pointing the front to me, I see a number carved into her arm. "Same guy who attacked you, kidnapping is about possession. He taken her and kept her against her will for years from the scars on her wrists from the shackles, we had quite a few girls aged 22 to 10 years old in here because of the man who attacked you"

I looked back at the girl seeing her pale skin and very pink lips...

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter! I hope you liked it**


End file.
